bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Fox
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 2004– | first = June 1, 2004 | last = | family = Fox | alias = | birthname = | born = Marcus Hayes | birthplace = , | died = | deathplace = | occupation = CEO, Producer, songwriter | employer = SoundBurst Records | residence = Fox Estate Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Tyra Cooke (2009) Chanel Jerome (2010–2012) Erica Thorne (2015–1017) | romances = Chanel Thompson Liberty Winters Roxanne Cooper Ashlee Porter | father = Lincoln Clarke | mother = Sabrina Hayes | lfather = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = Asia Mitchell | sons = Quincy Fox | daughters = Katie Fox | grandsons = | granddaughters = | nephews = | nieces = | grandfathers = Sterling Fox Patrick Winslow | grandmothers = Katheryn Fox Irene Winslow | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = }} Marcus Quincy Fox (né Hayes) Storylines Marcus Hayes is introduced in the summer of 2004 as the good Samaritan that helps Ray Jerome fix a flat tire when he breaks down on the side of the road. Ray and Marcus see each other again at a bar and Marcus helps Ray avoid getting arrested at his bachelor party. To thank him, Ray invites Marcus to his wedding but Marcus turns down the invite as he doesn't have any formal attire. Marcus applies for a job as the lounge musician at the Plaza hotel where he runs into his ex-girlfriend, Chanel Thompson who has just married Ray. Soon, Chanel's father Frankie arrives and rushes the newly weds off to the reception and he warns Marcus not to interfere in his daughter's life again. Not long after he starts his job at the plaza, Marcus attracts the attention of legendary record producer Nicholas Grayson. Nick recognizes a song Marcus plays and he surprises the Nick by claiming he wrote the song. Nick observes Marcus's worn and torn suit and isn't convinced as he knows the song was quite a big hit. Nick invites Marcus to dinner and Marcus shows him the original lyrics to the song before it was released. Marcus reveals that he hasn't been able to access his trust fund since the lawyer handling his case has died. Development Backstory Marcus is born on February 7, 1986, to Sabrina Hayes. At the time of his birth, Marcus is believed to be the son famous guitarist and songwriter Quincy Usher, who passes away from an overdose months before his birth. Sabrina falls on hard times when she learns Quincy had spent most of his money on drugs. At age 4, Marcus walks in on Sabrina having overdosed on drugs and alerts the next door neighbor. Marcus is taken from Sabrina and sent to live his paternal grandfather Royce Usher whom he lives with until Royce suffers a debilitating stroke in 1999. With no family members around to care for him, Marcus is placed in foster care. He develops a talent for song-writing when he teaches himself to play the piano at the local community center. At 14, Marcus lands a publishing deal with a local record company and his royalties are put into a trust until he is of age. Despite his success, Marcus experiences a lot of emotional trauma and struggles to trust many of his foster parents as many of them only want him for his money. Marcus doesn't stay in the foster homes for long and by the time he is 15, Marcus has been in a dozen different foster homes. In 2002, Marcus lands himself in a Philadelphia group home where he falls in love with the beautiful Chanel, one of the volunteers at the after-school program. Marcus loses his virginity to Chanel days before his 16th birthday and her father Frankie Thompson comes home to find them. Frankie gets Marcus kicked out of the group home in the summer. Marcus ends up in a homeless shelter as the lawyer that was to help him obtain his trust fund is killed in a freak accident. Personality Family References External links Category:Characters introduced in 2004 Category:1986 births Category:Fox family Category:Winslow family Category:Shepherd family Category:Mitchell family